Let You Go
by rainnova
Summary: Bukankah seharusnya cinta memang seperti ini?


_Hai! Miiko © Ono Eriko_

_Story & Plot © Blue Rainnossa  
_

**Let You Go  
**

Jika orang bilang bahwa cinta tidaklah harus memiliki, mungkin aku adalah salah satu yang memilih untuk setuju dengan anggapan itu. Anggapan yang tidak salah, tapi mungkin juga menjadi tidak sepenuhnya benar saat kau berhadapan dengan mereka yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pejuang cinta sejati –yah, orang-orang yang berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan hingga bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintai. Tapi bagiku, para pejuang cinta seperti mereka sekalipun pada akhirnya mungkin akan ikut menyetujui anggapan orang –bahwa cinta tidak harus memiliki- ketika mereka sadar bahwa raga, hati, dan jiwa orang yang mereka cintai akan bahagia justru saat mereka melepaskannya.

Pilihan terbaik mungkin dengan membuang persepsi penuh egoisme dan ambisi yang menganggap bahwa memiliki adalah keharusan mutlak atas semua hal yang dicintai. Memaksakan keinginan untuk memiliki hanya akan menyakiti banyak orang. Tidak, bahkan tidak hanya orang lain yang akan tersakiti, tapi juga diri sendiri yang lambat laun akan ikut hancur. Apa kau merasa bahagia saat bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai namun tiap hari ia menangis dan melakukan segala sesuatu bersamamu dengan wajah terpaksa? Atau kau sudah cukup puas asal bisa hidup bersamanya dan persetan dengan perasaannya? Jika kau memilih yang kedua, kukatakan kau sudah gila. Dan sayangnya aku tidak gila –_setidaknya belum._

* * *

Kita berkenalan di bulan Juli lima belas tahun yang lalu, _apakah kau ingat, Yamada_?

Saat pertama kali mataku menangkap sosok mungilmu yang tersenyum lebar. Dengan wajah polos, kau bersenda gurau bersama murid-murid lain. Tanpa beban, tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan sesekali berkejaran dengan Shimura yang marah karena yoghurtnya kau habiskan.

_Apakah kau ingat?_ Saat kau melakukan tindakan-tindakan aneh selama pelajaran matematika berlangsung. Atau saat kepalamu tertunduk dan pipimu bersemu merah karena malu ketika Pak Oonishi mengumumkan di depan kelas bahwa nilai ujianmu sangat buruk. Atau saat kau berhasil membuat keningku mengkerut tiga lapis karena tingkahmu yang terus saja melantur tetapi selalu berhasil membuatku terkekeh.

_Hari demi hari terlewati tanpa ada peristiwa yang berarti._

Tapi tidak bagiku. Entah sejak kapan, bersamamu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak sedetikpun dari waktu yang kulalui terasa membosankan ketika kau ada disampingku. Semua peristiwa dan kejadian berlalu dengan selalu menyisakan makna dan rasa bahagia saat kau terlibat di dalamnya.

_Aku tentu masih ingat,_ ketika kau mengajak teman-teman lain untuk mengantarku pulang dan merayu ibuku agar tidak marah karena aku bolos les hari itu. Juga ketika kau tetap menemaniku pergi ke taman bermain walau hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

"Yoshida! Begitu sampai, kita main sampai puas ya!"

Apakah kau tau? bahwa aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa semua itu menjadi sangat berarti bagiku._  
_

**Hingga bumi terus berputar, dan semua sudah tidak lagi sama.**

Aku menyadari bahwa..._aku mulai mencintaimu._

Dengan cinta yang diam-diam tumbuh dalam kebisuan. Cinta yang kadang membuatku melompat kegirangan tapi juga cemas tiap kali melihatmu bersikap sembrono. Cinta yang membuatku bingung apakah memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya secepat mungkin, atau menunggu dengan sabar hingga akhirnya kau sendiri yang akan menyadarinya setelah melihatku tak berhenti mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal yang menyiratkan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

_Namun di saat aku terjebak dalam kebimbangan tak berujung, tiba-tiba..._

Sepucuk undangan berwarna merah muda tergeletak dengan anggun di dalam kotak suratku.

Undangan yang memberitahuku bahwa pernikahanmu akan berlangsung di minggu kedua musim semi. Undangan yang di dalamnya terukir namamu dan… namanya. Undangan yang membuat lututku lemas hingga rasanya tak mampu menopang tubuhku untuk berdiri. Dadaku seketika sesak saat membacanya, seolah oksigen telah habis menguap ke angkasa.

_Yamada, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?_ Bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu. Dengan cinta yang penuh kepengecutan dan kebodohan, hingga akhirnya cinta itu tidak pernah tersampaikan dengan baik ke telingamu. Cinta yang tidak begitu kumengerti hingga akhirnya kaupun diliputi ketidakmengertian saat aku mengatakannya. Cinta yang pada akhirnya kubiarkan menua, lalu kurasakan, kunikmati, dan kupupuk… _sendirian._

Dan kini, jika kau mengirimkan undangan ini padaku adalah dengan bermaksud untuk memintaku agar mengubur dalam-dalam cinta yang bahkan belum sempat kujalani bersamamu, lalu menuntutku untuk turut mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dengannya,

_...akan kulakukan._

**Bukankah seharusnya cinta memang seperti ini?**

Mengikhlaskan orang yang kucintai untuk menjemput kebahagiaannya, meski dengan orang lain. Merelakanmu berjalan lebih dulu dan meninggalkanku yang masih sibuk tertatih meyakinkan diri dan berambisi mengejar cita-cita.

Tapi yang belum aku yakin, apakah kau akan benar-benar bisa terhapus dari ingatanku? Setidaknya untuk saat ini, dalam waktu dekat ini. Setelah lima belas tahun aku mencintaimu dengan cinta yang tidak pernah kubiarkan menguap sedikitpun.

_Apakah kau bisa terhapus, Yamada?_ Selama aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas suara khasmu dan gaya bicaramu yang polos. Selama aku masih mengenali senyum lebar dan tawa lepasmu. Selama hadiah ulang tahun darimu masih tersimpan dengan rapi di kamarku. Selama tingkahmu yang seenaknya dan kenangan akan perhatianmu yang tulus terus berputar-putar di otakku.

Selama semua hal itu masih ada dan masih bisa kuingat, _kau masih tidak akan benar-benar bisa terhapus. _

Biarlah.

Toh ini hanya kisah dengan persentase realitas kurang dari setengah, cerita tanpa adegan percintaan yang melankolis, dan hanya sekedar bangunan yang kudirikan sendiri dengan permisalan-permisalan dan harapan indah yang dirajut tapi belum sempat -dan tidak akan pernah terwujud.

**Semuanya memang harus berhenti di garis ini. **Tepat setelah kau selesai mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati dengannya di depan altar. Disaksikan kedua orang tuamu yang menangis haru, Mamoru yang tersenyum bangga karena melihat kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan akhirnya menikah, Kenta dan Yuuko yang duduk dengan memangku putri kembar mereka, dan Shimura yang terlihat sedikit sebal karena merasa didahului olehmu. Dan tentu saja juga –_olehku._

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap lantai. Dan mulai memandang lurus punggungmu yang perlahan mulai menjauh. Kulihat tangan kananmu menggenggam sebuket anggrek putih, dan tangan kirimu menggandeng erat tangannya. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa sakit yang seharusnya tidak perlu kurasakan jika saja aku tidak bergelut dengan keraguan terlalu lama.

_Dan saat air mataku tidak juga mengering,_ kulihat sekali lagi wajahmu yang menoleh dan tersenyum dingin tanpa arti. Masih dengan senyum itu. Masih dengan wajah polos yang kau tunjukkan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Semuanya seakan masih sama.

hanya _"seakan",_

Karena kenyataannya semua telah berbeda. Kau tidak lagi terlihat. Bahkan bayanganmu telah hilang ditelan ratusan tamu yang mengiringimu. Menyadarkanku bahwa sekarang kisah ini telah selesai, bahkan sebelum sempat dimulai. Dan aku harus membiarkanmu berjalan beriringan dengan pria berambut cepak yang dulu selalu mengusilimu, bukan denganku. Membiarkanmu menjalani kisah cinta bertabur bunga, serta menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya. Sekali lagi -_bukan denganku._ Ya benar. Membiarkanmu, merelakanmu, mengikhlaskanmu,

_...lalu mendoakanmu yang pergi bersama Eguchi Tappei dan gerimis yang menari-nari._

* * *

Bukankah seharusnya cinta memang seperti ini?

* * *

note : Huaaaa, selesai juga FF pertama saya. Berkat adik sepupu saya yang terus saja mendorong saya untuk membuat sebuah fanfic. Saya yang sebelumnya lebih terbiasa menulis cerita pendek "biasa" dan sama sekali buta tentang ini, setelah menerima bujuk rayu sedemikian rupa akhirnya berhasil dijerat ke dalam dunia per-fanfic-an *tsaaaah*

dan akhirnya TARAAAAA, jadilah FF ini. Bagaimana bagaimana? hancur lebur dengan sukseskah? Hiikss hiksss. Mohon reviewnya yaaaa. Demi generasi berikutnya yang lebih baik (^,^)/**/  
**


End file.
